


Годы

by Dariana, Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Драко встречаются через четыре года после победы над Вольдемортом. Все изменилось, но в то же время все осталось неизменным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Годы

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Hallucination  
>  **Оригинальное название** : Years (оригинала в сети больше нет)  
>  **Бета перевода** : Black Pearl  
>  **Примечание** : фик переведен в 2005 году для Violet Boudlere

  
_Веди, веди свою лодку_  
Вниз по течению  
Весело, весело, весело.  
Жизнь — всего лишь мечта.  
 **Английская детская песня**

Огромная безликая толпа кишит вокруг, как миллионы муравьев. Женщины останавливаются, пристально смотрят на меня и, наконец, на их лицах вспыхивают широкие улыбки, которые так часто снятся мне в кошмарах, когда я позволяю себе заснуть. В эти дни я очень мучился без Зелья для Сна без Сновидений, которое профессор Снейп никогда не забывает мне передать, даже когда я не прошу об этом. Он стал другим по сравнению с тем, каким был в мои школьные годы: куда-то исчезла почти вся озлобленность, он стал ко мне более терпимым, наверное, из-за того, что я спас его во время войны.

Мужчины торопятся ко мне и просят разрешения пожать руку, более смелые просто хватают мою ладонь и стискивают ее, так внимательно разглядывая меня, что приходится отводить взгляд. Я чувствую, что кто-то трогает меня за плащ, будто я какое-то древнее божество и даже самое легкое прикосновение может восстановить их жизненную энергию. И я, судимый ими, думаю, что могу это сделать. 

Дети — более храбрые — подходят ко мне, мило улыбаясь, в то время как более робкие стоят и смотрят на меня, надеясь, что я проявлю к ним интерес. Я знаю это. Я научился чувствовать. Я улыбаюсь им и иду прочь, но маленькая девочка дергает меня за край плаща, когда толпа начинает расходиться. Даже Мальчик-Который-Выжил не может удержать внимание непостоянной толпы надолго.

Я смотрю на ее лицо. Она очень симпатичная, с пепельными волосами и пронзительными серыми глазами. Именно поэтому я решаю присесть на колени и поговорить с ней. 

— Привет. 

— Привет, — она смущенно улыбается и сжимает в руках своего плюшевого медвежонка. — Ты — Гарри Поттер! 

— Верно. 

Она недолго смотрит на меня, немножко хмурясь, открывая и закрывая рот, как будто не может решить, спросить или не спросить меня о чем-то. Я снова улыбаюсь ей, стараясь выглядеть как можно более доброжелательным, и она, наконец, жестом подзывает меня подойти ближе, а потом, приблизив свое лицо к моему, шепчет: 

— Почему ты всегда один на фотографиях, Гарри Поттер? — спрашивает она наивным участием,подвластным только ребенку. — Ты одинок? Мамочка всегда говорит, что быть одиноким очень грустно. 

Я не могу ответить ей. 

— А тебе никогда не было одиноко? — вместо ответа спрашиваю я, надеясь отвлечь ее. 

Она счастливо улыбается, роняя медвежонка на землю. 

— Нет, никогда. У меня пять братьев и сестер, и хотя мой дядя говорит, что в нашей семье слишком много детей, я думаю, это замечательно, потому что я люблю их очень-очень! — Девочка наморщила нос. — Кроме, наверное, Сесила. Он у нас всезнайка. 

Ее слова напоминают мне о Перси, и неожиданно я понимаю, что не могу здесь больше оставаться. 

— Мне нужно идти. Было приятно поговорить с тобой. 

— Куда ты идешь? — она чуть подпрыгивает, озорно подмигивая, зная, что она еще очень юна и поэтому может позволить себе быть шумной. 

Я ослеплен ее удивительно знакомой внешностью.

— Мне нужно кое с кем встретиться. 

— А с кем? — она хихикает. 

Я легко касаюсь ее щеки. 

— Это не для маленьких девочек, — я ласково браню ее. Она дуется, а я смеюсь. 

— Мамочка говорит, что ты герой, — говорит она с обожанием. — Когда я вырасту, я хочу быть такой, как ты. 

— Нет, не надо, — шепчу я и отхожу от нее. 

\+ + + 

Профессор Снейп пришел в «Три метлы» вовремя, а я опоздал. Он удивляется, когда я начинаю ему объяснять, почему. 

— Клюнули на милую мордашку, Поттер? — он усмехается, и я слышу отголоски язвительных фраз «Дурак» и «Шестьдесят очков с Гриффиндора», но я благодарен за то, что он не говорит этого вслух, и за то, что он всегда приходит вовремя. 

— У нее светлые волосы и серые глаза, — говорю я, и этого достаточно, чтобы утихомирить его. 

— Будете делать заказ, господа? — спрашивает нас официант, делая вид, что не глазеет на черную старомодную мантию Снейпа. Столько лет прошло, а он все отказывается носить что-либо еще. Но я даже рад этому: мантия напоминает мне о прошлом, и я, так же как и официант, могу делать вид, что я по-прежнему маленький мальчик, обучающийся в Хогвартсе. 

Снейп бросает на него взгляд. 

— Нет. Просто оставьте нас в покое. 

Я стараюсь не улыбнуться, когда официант отходит, а мадам Розмерта бросает на него подозрительный взгляд. 

— Ну знаете! А вдруг я хочу выпить?

— Вы никогда ничего не заказываете, Поттер. — Он шарит по карманам своей мантии и вытаскивает пузырек с фиолетовой жидкостью. Я принимаю его, и мое лицо выражает огромную благодарность. У меня нет слов. 

Когда я забираю Зелье для Сна без Сновидений, профессор Снейп с трудом поднимается. Я делаю вид, что не замечаю этого, потому что он не хочет, чтобы я замечал. Вольдеморт парализовал его, используя темную магию, и хотя ноги почти зажили, до конца они никогда не восстановятся. Как и все остальное. 

Он идет к выходу, и я неожиданно выкрикиваю: «Спасибо!», заставляя его оглянуться и вскинуть брови. 

— Спасибо, — я говорю более спокойно. — За то, что вы всегда приходите вовремя. 

Я знаю, что он поймет, и он понимает. Он кивает и уходит, не прощаясь. 

Как и всегда. 

\+ + + 

Я не знаю, как долго я просидел здесь, хотя обычно после встречи я переносился с помощью летучего пороха домой. Но сегодня я слишком опустошен, даже чтобы пошевелиться, и поэтому сижу здесь, гляжу в окно, прихлебываю сливочное пиво, даже не чувствуя его вкуса. Время от времени я замечаю, что мадам Розмерта посматривает на меня с интересом, но стараюсь не обращать внимания. 

Сначала я даже и не замечаю черную фигуру рядом со мной, потому что у моего стола вечно кто-то топчется, и только три громких оклика «Поттер!» вырывают меня из туманного оцепенения. 

Я вскидываю голову и почти не желаю понимать, кто сейчас стоит передо мной. Несмотря на минувшие годы, он по-прежнему выглядит очень юным, ненамного старше того мальчишки, каким я его запомнил. Я думаю, мы не слишком повзрослели, и мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. 

Я не хочу видеть его снова — никогда больше. Но он здесь — в бархатной мантии с серебряными застежками. Прошло уже четыре года, и сейчас он смотрит на меня, и его глаза зачаровывают меня.

— Драко, — я говорю тихо. Уходи. 

— Поттер.

Я злюсь, потому что он не называет меня по имени, но стараюсь не выразить своего неудовольствия. Его лицо непроницаемо — это означает, что он кипит от гнева. Я знаю. 

— Ч-что ты тут делаешь? — спрашиваю я, проклиная всех известных мне богов. 

— Я пришел завоевывать мир, — он смотрит на меня, как на идиота. — Я здесь, чтобы выпить, Поттер. 

— Хватит выдумывать! — я не могу сдержать горечи. — Я никогда не понимал, шутишь ты или нет. 

Его лицо становится еще безмятежнее, и я знаю, что он в ярости. Его веко немного дергается, и я знаю, что если бы война к этому времени не закончилась, я бы был уже мертв. Мне кажется, что я умираю, и на лице Драко появляется вопросительное выражение. Меня вновь охватывает ненавистное волнение.

Не говоря ни слова, я кладу несколько галеонов на стол, отодвигаю стул и поспешно покидаю проклятущий паб, в который никогда больше не вернусь. Малфой не следует за мной. 

Уже на улице я, часто дыша, прислоняюсь к кирпичной стене. Не знаю, почему приход Драко так поразил меня. Мое сердце, наверное, никогда не прекратит биться с частотой в тысячу ударов в минуту, а я, наверное, никогда не смогу привести дыхание в норму. 

— Почему он до сих пор на меня так влияет? — я бормочу в никуда, пялясь на полную луну, которой нет дела до моих проблем. 

— Действительно, почему? — произносит ледяной голос. 

Я закрываю глаза, слыша его приближающиеся шаги. 

— Не ходи за мной! 

— С какой стати? Я думал, что мы живем в свободной стране. Ты должен быть осведомлен об этом. Тем более, ты боролся за это, — его сарказм, как кнут, ударяет меня, и я неверяще распахиваю глаза. 

— Ты что, все еще на стороне Вольдеморта? — я спрашиваю его, но он не отвечает. 

— Что ж, будем считать это согласием, — горько говорю я, и маленькая часть моего сердца застывает от невыносимой боли. Он смотрит на меня вызывающе. 

— Ты можешь считать это чем хочешь, Поттер, но ты никогда не любил ждать ответов на свои вопросы. Ты всегда отвечал на них сам! — Драко насмехается, и теперь уже я впадаю в ярость — на него, на себя, на весь мир, потому что он прав. 

— Ты должен был умереть, — сломленно говорю я, притягиваю его к себе и захватываю его губы в поцелуе. Он немедленно углубляет поцелуй и кладет руки мне на спину, будто ожидал такого развития событий. Его рот горячий и мокрый; это рай — такой, о котором я всегда мечтал. 

Эта мысль окончательно ломает меня и вызывает стон, который исчезает во рту Драко. Я посасываю его нижнюю губу, правой рукой лаская его шею. 

Когда нам обоим уже не хватает воздуха, наши губы размыкаются, но я не отрываюсь от него, а он — от меня. Он удивляет меня, так нежно и почти незаметно целуя, что я точно не знаю, было это или мне показалось. 

— У тебя вкус все такой же… — я говорю ему хрипло, припоминая ощущение его гладкой кожи на моей. Будет проще сдаться немедля, но моя похоть пугала меня перспективой потерять сознание, если я сейчас же не трахну Драко. Я вижу, что он хочет того же; он трется об меня, и я чувствую, как он возбужден. 

Я так хочу его. 

— Как ты нашел меня? Или ты думал, что я не спрошу? Вдруг наткнулся на меня после этих четырех лет? — я задыхаюсь. — Драко… 

— Я спросил у Снейпа, — выдыхает он и кусает меня за шею. 

Конечно. У Драко Малфоя почти не осталось друзей. 

У тебя вкус все такой же… 

Ты — все такой же… 

— Отпусти, — говорю я, и он отпускает, отдергивая от меня руки. И в тот же миг я жалею, что не могу взять свои слова обратно. Мне так холодно без него. 

Мне просто нужно посмотреть на него, и, я знаю, мои глаза скажут все необходимое. Он делает шаг назад, его бледное лицо становится таким же непроницаемым, каким было десять минут назад. Он знает, что это конец. 

— Ты искал меня, — удивленно произношу я. Я и благодарен, и нет. Только Драко может заставить меня испытать целую гамму чувств за одно мгновение. Но для нас все слишком поздно. Мы слишком сильно изменились, но в то же время остались почти такими же. И проблема была не в том, что мы делали, а в том, что мы делали это порознь, и именно поэтому нам никогда не быть вместе. 

_Я так хочу его. Он — моя жизнь._

Но мы больше не дети. 

— Я никогда больше не брошу тебя, — говорит он, возмущенные нотки проскальзывают в его голосе. И я не уверен, почему. 

— Ты должен. 

Бесчисленное множество раз я бросал то, что любил, и тех, кого любил. 

Той ночью пузырек с Зельем для Сна без Сновидений остался стоять на тумбочке нетронутым.

**Конец**  



End file.
